Land of the Lustrous: Diamond is truly Unbreakable
by Don Orbit
Summary: Diamonds are almost inert. Under normal conditions, they don't enter any chemical reactions. They don't change. They stay true to themselves. Even when reborn. A oneshot...for now. Will be extended into a full story at a later point in time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is just something I've been sitting on for 6 months by now on the sidelines when I had some free time. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Houseki no Kuni or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. ****All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Land of the Lustrous/JoJo's Bizarre Adventurers – Diamond is truly Unbreakable

_Six times the world was visited by shooting stars and following the destruction they brought six moons were given birth to by the planet. When the 6th star came, all life fled to the sea and the beaches. A new organism evolved suited for the now barren world, a shadow of its former self. _

_Those creatures, that unfortunately came too late to the sea, sunk to the bottom, where their bodies were consumed by microorganisms and were transformed into inorganic matter. This matter wandered through the depths of the Earth back to the surface over thousands of years and crystallized into something else._

_That was the origin of us gems._

* * *

"So that's how we came into being. A bit weird, but then again..." A gem said as they looked into a book when the ringing of a chime outside made them look up. A flock of birds flew away into the distance. The gem followed the airborne creatures with their dark colored eyes when in the distance they saw figures of two familiar people moving away from the school. One was quite taller than the other as they were wrapped in black robes and their bald head was quite the indicator who it was, making the gem recognize the two immediately. The shorter figure had a peppermint green mob of hair which like themselves was made of gem, causing it to reflect the light slightly as they walked after the taller figure in a jogging manner as if they had trouble to keep up.

"Hey wait for me!" The gem said as they quickly placed the book down on a table, yet carefully not to damage it. '_Alexandrite would grind me into dust if I did that. They plus Peridot._' They thought as they rushed outside and chased after the two others. In the distance they spotted them again already Walking over a small hill, but also the other gems with their swords ready for the case that they were attacked by their enemies.

"What the? When did they get that far? Better get going." The gem said as they stepped out of the school and chased after their comrades. Being at least 200 meters away from them, catching up in time would probably not be possible, yet the gem still took after the others as they disappeared from the view behind the hill. Now in the broad daylight one could make out the features of the gem much better than in the shadow of the pillars in the school.

The gem looked like a young man with black hair, which for some reason had some violet apparently mixed into it. The hairstyle was also quite an unusual one as it was arranged in a pompadour. Their eyes also had some of the violet mixed into it as they wore the same outfit like all other gems consistent off a black suit like top over a white shirt and a black cravat as well as a pair of very short, black shorts. A silver colored belt was wrapped around the waist and they wore black shoes with high heels. What was different from the other gems they had seen in the distance was the long beige colored cylindrical object at the back on the height of the waist, which were sheaths for swords. Then again the peppermint green one earlier didn't have one either...

A ringing sound and a loud sound of wind blowing behind the hill made the gem pick up their pace, however no matter how much they tried one thing had not changed yet. They were still not used to the high heels they were walking on.

When they were finally coming to see the Scene from the distance only a fading cloud of white dust remained of the enemy, which dispersed quite quickly. The tall figure from before stood alongside the smaller figure, which apparently stayed hidden beneath his Buddhist monk like robes. Behind them stood the other gems. If one had a lot of fantasy, their 26 heads may as well be unwrapped candy as each had a unique coloration and hair style plus the fact that they were gemstones made the light reflect on the hair, causing it to shimmer and sparkle even in some cases.

However, the next thing they saw made the black and violet haired gem's eyes widen in shock. Two fellow gems that laid before the bald Monk were in not such a good shape to put it lightly. Their limbs were missing and cracks spread across their bodies. Parts of their clothes were ripped and cut by broken gem shards producing out of the body as they stabbed easily through the soft material. Their fragments laid scattered across the ground and seeing the small pile before the two broken gems told them that it almost would have been too late for those two.

One gem had short silver colored hair while the other had rose or pink hair arranged in a rather large ponytail. Goshenite and Morganite. Those two were one of the patrol teams on this Island, which they all lived upon. In order to fend off enemies, gems usually worked in teams of two. One to scout and look out for enemies and the other to do mainly the fighting, while the other would head back to the school and tell the monk, who everyone called Sensei around here. He would come then and defeat the enemy in one blow, but the pompadour wearing gem had yet to see that.

Why those two had gone to fight instead of one at least warning Sensei was something they didn't know, but right now they didn't care either. In the black and violet gem's mind a turmoil of emotion was forming. Worry, anger, frustration and fear all spiraled around, making them unable to move from their spot for a second, before they took off to run towards the scene, when Kongo-Sensei finally opened his mouth.

"Looking out for your elders, aren't you?" He said, clearly talking to the two broken gems. Suddenly a dark green haired gem in the crowd, Jade, a green haired gem that had their long hair wrapped up like a bow on the back of their head, tensed up and gasped.

"Here it comes! Get back!" They shouted. The gem, who came running towards the scene, heard it as well and knew what was coming. Unfortunately, they wouldn't be able to prevent what was going to happen now.

"IT IS FAR TOO EARLY FOR THAT! YOU FOOLS?!" Sensei shouted angrily as he released a shockwave, which was strong enough to reduce a small dead tree not far away into splinters as it rushed over the landscape. Unfortunately, that was not the only thing that broke. The figure who stood right next to him under his robes, basically burst into green shards, before hitting the ground with their limbs destroyed. Green colored eyes looked up the sky as their hair was sprawled out on the ground and their fragments had stabbed through their clothes. "Oh dear." Sensei said, looking down at the mess he made that was the shattered body of the gem Phosphophyllite. The crystals had pierced and torn through their clothes, their arms and legs both had been reduced to stumps and a large crack ran all across Phos' face, exposing more shattered green gem material under the white powder that resembled milky white skin.

It was really not nice to look at it, despite the glimmering surfaces of broken green gems in the midday sun. The gem, who had come too late, finally arrived when Jade and the others noticed them.

"You're late, Carbonado." Jade stated. The pompadour wearing gem chuckled a little nervously at this, scratching the back of their head.

"Sorry. I was a little absorbed into a book." They said with a smile, before looking at the broken Phosphophyllite. "Sensei broke Phos again." They said.

"That's the main problem when you have only a hardness of 3.5." Euclase, a gem with their hair on the right side and right eye being sky blue, while the left side was colored in a dull looking gray, said as the gems began to pick up the fragments of the three broken gems, while putting them into black bags that looked a lot like body bags, in which they also put the remaining bodies of Phos, Morga and Goshe. Carbonado had gone over to Phos as the two of them were actually good friends and Carbonado figured that Phos could need someone to cheer them up.

"Yo Phos." Carbonado greeted their green friend who only looked away and gave an annoyed huff. Of course the diamond knew that it was not because of them. None of the gems liked to be broken after all. The Thing was just Phos' hardness being very low and them being very brittle. Carbonado was basically the opposite. With a hardness of 10 and being surprisingly even denser than Yellow Diamond or Diamond, they only got cracked very rarely and had yet to actually break once. While they had been fallen over, bumped into someone else and received no damage at all, that was already enough to make Phos break. "Oi come on Phos. Don't be like that. It's not because of me you broke. When you should blame someone, blame Sensei for shouting so loud." Carbonado said.

"I know..." Phos sighed as they looked out the bag with a deadpan look in their eyes as Kongo.

"I didn't mean that literally you know?" Carbonado said as they caught Phos trying to glare at Kongo, but given their state it was rather hard to look intimidating and Phos' face looked rather harmless even when they were angry. Phos only hummed as Kongo was putting on white gloves and helped putting their remaining parts into the bag.

"You are incredibly brittle. You have a hardness of only 3.5. Brushing against you is already enough to break you. On top of that, the lunarians love your peppermint green color. With those disadvantages you would need to be able to wipe out an army of enemies with a single blow. You'd need to be stronger than even me." Kongo told Phos.

"Not going to be doing that." The green gem replied in an annoyed voice. Carbonado said nothing about Phos' childish behavior. It was simply what they were like and there was absolutely no use to try and change them. Phos was quite stubborn in that regard. Kongo also didn't comment the gem's antics as he reached into his robes to pull something out.

'_A clipboard?_' Carbonado thought confused as they rose an eyebrow at this.

"That's why I have decided that you should make a Natural History Encyclopedia." Kongo finally said as he showed Phos the clipboard, which they were supposed to use. Phos looked wide eyed at the bald monk.

"Huh?" Was all they first said as they opened their mouth. "EEEHHH!?" And then the entire bag began to move around like a caterpillar, trying to desperately free itself from the clutches of a bird. Unfortunately, due to Phos' physical condition and their traits this only caused the gem to crack even more and almost Spill out of the bag.

"Stop squirming! You're going to spill!" Jade argued as they and Euclase held the bag down on the ground.

"THAT SOUNDS SO LAME!" Phos argued.

"Is that so?" Kongo asked. "By creating an encyclopedia you preserve the past and help us prepare for the unforeseeable future. It is an important task, that requires both creativity and intelligence. The key to victory is a sharp eye. If you truly wish to fight, you should first train your eyes." He said. Phos only met his words with a frown and narrowed their eyes at them.

"You only say that to trick me into doing it." They said as their bag was zipped up.

"You are the only one who dares to talk back to sensei like that. Quite a big mouth for someone who isn't doing anything." A gem with short blue hair stated as they frowned at Phos' tone when talking to Kongo. Carbonado frowned at the blue haired gem which they knew by the name Benitoite.

"Who asked for your opinion?" Phos shouted angrily from within the bag as it squirmed more violently than before.

"However, it is this honesty that this task requires." Kongo said as he stood up. "I'm counting on you."

* * *

**Later**

Back at the school, the doctor among the gems Rutile had finished to repair Phos' broken body as she had been given new clothes by Red Beryl as well after their old ones had been ruined. Rutile was unlike the others always seen wearing a white lab coat and usually was even in the night awake for the case of an emergence. Their golden yellow eyes were also a bit different from their hair as one part was golden yellow too, while the other was reddish-brown. Now Phos was already back to their usually carefree and childish self.

"You really got to be more careful Phos. One stunt more unfortunate than this one and we might not be able to put you back together. It was already hard enough finding your shards with all the tall grass around there." Carbonado said to them as they leaned against a pillar with their arms crossed over their chest as Phos walked around just like usually, testing out their legs.

"I know. I know. Aren't you a nice kohai to look after your senpai like that?" Phosphophyllite said in a not very serious tone. The diamond sighed at this as they looked over to Rutile, who was repairing Goshenite now. Goshe and Morga were both brought back to the school and already had been put back together to the point of having their arms and a leg reattached to their torsos. All that was missing now was the last leg and they'd be good to go again.

"Do you need any help?" Phos asked Morganite, who had their remaining fragments in a wooden bowl next to them.

"No thanks. Last time you did help you reattached my leg backwards, so no." Morga shot Phos' offer down with a deadpan look.

"Humph. So you still remember that?" Phos said when they suddenly snatched away the bowl with Morga's remaining shards, catching the one-legged gem off guard. they may not be able to stand yet, but they quickly grabbed a hold on the bowl and entered a tug of war with Phos. Carbonado was a little bit shocked at this, but didn't interfere as that would only cause more problems.

"Hey wait! Don't you got to work on your encyclopedia?" Morga asked out nerved as they pulled the bowl closer to themselves.

"No one needs it anyway. It's just a waste of time!" Phos replied, pulling the bowl to themselves.

"That just sounds just like you." The pink gem said with a smug look on their face.

"Shut up!" Phos shouted angrily.

Carbonado couldn't help but smile a little at this situation. It was true that they and Phosphophyllite were befriended. Or that in fact Phos was the first of the gems, that they befriended to. Phos had been the youngest among the gems with an age of about 300 years with this year, before Carbonado appeared at the beach earlier this year or rather at the end of the last one in winter.

At first everything had been very strange to them. The new faces of the other gems. The island and the creatures on it. The school and Kongo, the leader of the gems, who was mostly only referred to as Sensei. Even their very own existence had been strange for Carbonado at first, but they acclimated very fast. According to Kongo even faster than gems usually do.

However, Carbonado would never have managed that on their own. Phos was the youngest and liveliest of the 28 gems that lived on this island. They were very curious about everything, had a somewhat strong personality and a lot of energy. Sometimes, Carbonado had trouble keeping up with them, but they enjoyed Phos' lively nature.

It was maybe also because Phos had no occupation given to them by Kongo in the school. All gems worked in some sort of job to help one another and each of them had a different talent. Phos however was lazy, incredibly clumsy and quite unfortunate in about everything they did except taking a nap. That was why Phos had a somewhat bad retribution as a lazy freeloader among the other gems. There was no true hate for Phos among the gems around here or at least Carbonado couldn't point out a single gem that actually hated them. It was more like an older sibling scowling the younger one for not doing something they were supposed to do.

But despite that, Carbonado hung out with them. Phos was indeed very clumsy and that was sometimes quite a problem. So Carbonado stuck around with them, watched out for them and had their back when there was a problem. Yes, the two had become really good friends in the short time Carbonado was on the island. Maybe it was Phos' childish behavior or something else that made Carbonado open up to Phos so fast, before to the others.

However, they did not always stick together. On the long run, the company of the same people was simply tiring and when Carbonado had to be honest with themselves, after 300 years that Phos was on the island already they could understand it when the older gem just wanted to take a break from the company of the others. Also, Phos was quite the slacker and just loved to take naps in the middle of the day. One could understand that they would like to look for a nice place without anyone disturbing them. They actually bet that Phos had been sleeping somewhere outside before the attack on Morganite and Goshenite.

The diamond therefore also hung around with the other gems, which usually were in good terms with Carbonado as well. Some maybe less than others, but they hadn't had an actual fight with one another yet. Whenever Carbonado could, they observed the other gems at their work or offered them help. This caused the others to be a bit more accepting around the black diamond than their peppermint green friend. However, there was one sensitive subject that the gems had silently agreed upon not talking about involving a certain incident with the dark colored diamond. One that involved a very certain part of their body.

"Rutile?" Goshe asked, when the doctor finished applying glue on the leg.

"Yes?" They said before reattaching the leg to Goshe. This caused Goshe to gasp as if in pain and a slightly pink blush to appear on their face, before they looked over to the bowl containing the shards of Heliodor.

"Heliodor is now like this, but if we collect all the shards we can still put them back together right?" They gray gem asked.

"Of course." Rutile said when Morga and Phos stopped their fight. "Our bodies are home to microorganisms, the inclusions. Thanks to them we can simply be put back together even when shattered into pieces. It is a great ability we have. However, because of it we have also lost the ability to give up on anything." Rutile said as they applied the white powder on the cracks of Goshe, making it look like pale skin again.

A bit later Rutile finished Morganite as well as the two fighters wanted to depart again as they dashed off. Unfortunately, Phos grabbed both of them by an arm, causing them to almost fall over, when they caught themselves and spun around.

"Watch it Phos. You'd be the first one to shatter if we collided you three and a half." The pink gem shouted at Phos, who backed away a little.

"I know that oh great seven. So please ta-"

"No." Morga shot down their request immediately.

"YOU HAVE TO! Phos shouted back this time. "If it wasn't for me telling Sensei you'd both be on the moon already!"

"Rutile can you make Phos' body as hard as their mouth?" Morganite asked the doctor who didn't comment the question. Carbonado said nothing, but shot the pink gem a glare. While they too agreed that Phos was not fighter material, being that harsh was not okay with them.

"Come on. Free me of that boring job!" Phos argued.

"You really don't like your job, do you?" Goshe asked calmer and more pacifying than Morganite.

"Of Course not! I want a cooler job than this!" Phos spat. Goshe smiled as they offered their sword to the green gem.

"Well, how about we trade then?" Phos reached out for the sword before stopping and pulling it back.

"I'm not as pathetic to take something that doesn't belong to me..." They said, when they suddenly snatched the sword from Goshe's hands. "is what you probably wanted me to say. You thought wrong! Uwah!" What Phos was not ready for was the weight of the sword, which they reacted with pulling it up with all their strength, causing the sword to fly up out of its sheath into the air alongside the clipboard. Phos fell backwards on the ground at this when the sword came down right above their head.

"PHOS!" Carbonado shouted as they wanted to do something, but it was too late.

"This will teach them a lesson." Morga said, while Rutile sighed.

"I just finished putting them back together."

In that moment, the clipboard somehow landed on Phos' face first before the sword came down right in the middle of it. The black blade was stuck for a moment in the wood, before it and the clipboard fell off Phos' face with the gem being unharmed and only frozen in shock.

"Thank goodness! I didn't think you'd actually take it." Goshe sighed in relief, clearly exhausted from the emotional stress of this incident.

"You wanted the sword to hits Phos, didn't you?" Carbonado said, shooting the pink gem a glare.

"Maybe." Was their smug reply as they were unaware of the black diamond's hair on top of their pompadour starting to standing up slightly and their hands clenching into fists.

"Alright. I understand." Phos said Dusting themselves off when they grabbed their clipboard and looked at it a bit sadly. "My only ally here is you." They said.

* * *

**Later that day**

Hours have passed since the incident in Rutile's corner as Carbonado left Phos alone so they could work on their encyclopedia calm and quietly. However, the attitude of Morganite really were grinding the diamond's gear there. It was one thing to point out the physical weaknesses of Phosphophyllite, but it was something completely else to keep nagging them about it or to use them to teach them a lesson like Morga had put it back then. The usually calm diamond really had to control themselves to not punch the pink gem right in the face back then.

However, the aggression quickly dispersed as they knew that Morga was only meaning well for Phos. Phos could be annoying and overbearing, but showing them their limits was basically the part the older gems had to play for the younger ones so they would not get overestimate themselves. Phos was just a very unlucky case that met all physical traits that were rather bad for a gem like themselves.

That was when they came around Red Beryl's corner after wandering around the school aimlessly for a while, where Phos was holding a wooden chair for some reason while their hair had been decorated with ribbons, stars and confetti and a black robe was thrown over their shoulders like a hair stylist would do. Well the red haired gem with their hair in twin tails was responsible for the hair styles and the clothes in the school so it was rather fitting. Right now the red gem hopping around the green one looking at Phos from every possible angle as if they were a photograph trying to catch the moment into a nice picture. The look the green gem had in their eyes basically screamed the word pathetic as they looked pleadingly at the black diamond.

"What happened around here?" Carbonado asked Looking rather puzzled at the scene.

"Oh hey Carbonado." Red Beryl greeted the diamond with enthusiasm. "I am just using Phos as a model. I'm really close for a breakthrough for a new idea."

"Is that so? Good luck then." Carbonado smiled at them. Red Beryl smiled brightly as they turned around to continue their work.

'_HELP ME_!' Phos basically cried in their head as they looked at Carbonado, who could only give them an apologizing smile.

"Yeah, you know after you changed your hair style into that weird thing I thought maybe I should try to invent a new one as well. I mean, it shouldn't be that hard, right? After all I've been doing this job for..." Red Beryl stopped as she turned around and saw Carbonado's body rather tensed up. A feeling of dread washed over both Phos and Red Beryl as they looked at the diamond's face expression.

Their expression was neutral, betraying any emotion held in their mind in that moment, however their eyes were shadowed by their hair somehow despite the fact that the Diamond was more than a head taller than both Phos and Red Beryl. They were closer to Kongo's height to be honest as they were the tallest among the gems, being even a little bit taller than Bort.

"...years." Red Beryl said fearfully, before she took a step backwards, away from Carbonado.

"Oi senpai..." Carbonado said as they took a step towards Red Beryl, who suddenly felt the feeling of anger washing all over them as the dark violet eyes of Carbonado looked down on them in a passive yet angry look. An emotion their tone made perfectly clear for the red haired gem. "What did you just say about my hair?"

Then Red Beryl and Phos noticed where the red gem had messed up. They had called their pompadour a "weird thing". To call their hair weird was already like uttering a death wish, but adding the word "thing" to it was at least just as bad.

'_I still remember what happened when Red Beryl first saw their new haircut._' Phos thought. '_They were having a mental breakdown from them styling their hair on their own all the sudden without them asking first and then in a completely new and unknown way for Red Beryl. And after that..._' If Phos had been a human being, they would be sweating like crazy now. Just like a human however, there was a simple choice about that they could in such situations. Fight or flee.

And Phos choice was definitely on the latter.

Back then all gems learned a very important lesson. Carbonado really liked their hair. No, they were a little bit obsessed with it and they would react to any kind of bad critic or insult of it rather… violently. Red Beryl made that mistake once already and ended up being chased through the entire school by a very angry black diamond. There had been no sorts of collateral damages, even though the other gems including Phos themselves swore they had heard how tables, chairs, shelves and jars had been broken in Rutile's corner when they were not there as well rocks as shouting in the distance, but when they returned with Kongo to stop Carbonado to actually break Red Beryl, nothing was out of place at all. It was as if nothing had ever happened.

Well, except for Carbonado chasing the red haired gem around like a maniac, forcing the older gem to actually hide on top of a pillar from the young diamond, until they could properly apologize for insulting Carbonado's hairstyle. And even that had required three other gems holding Carbonado back as they were still hell-bent on beating Red Beryl up for insulting their hair. It was quite terrifying how they without combat experience were able to inflict such terror into an older gem.

Something that those gems, that had been holding Carbonado back, could confirm for sure was that Carbonado possessed quite a lot of physical strength. That plus their hardness of 10 would usually make them an ideal fighter, however Carbonado himself was quite bad with a sword and his personality was also very kind and caring.

But in moments like this when someone insulted their hair in any kind of way, the black diamond was basically going berserk.

"Uhm… Ah... Well..." Red Beryl tried to form words, but the intimidating presence of Carbonado made it very hard to speak.

"Huh?!" The Diamond leaned closer with an angry glare, causing the red gem to squeak. It was clear that they wanted an answer right now.

"I... I am sorry! My tongue just slipped! I actually meant with weird because it was new and good looking and I was a bit jealous that I had not come up with that! After all that's my job! Yeah, that's all! Hahahaha! Uh... I talk to much!" The red gem laughed nervously. It sounded all very forced. It was not all a lie, but right now she tried everything to get back on Carbonado's good side.

The diamond stayed quite for a moment. Then finally after what felt like an eternity, they sighed, scratching the back of their head.

"I guess you are right. Maybe I should have asked you for help first. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings there nor do I want to take away your job from you, that you enjoy so much." Carbonado said standing straight again and looking away from Red Beryl.

"I-It's no big deal. Really..." The red gem said, putting up their hands in defense to assure them that it was alright. "After all I can work with Phos just fine, right Phos?" The red haired gem then turned around only to find the black coat on the ground, but the green haired gem missing.

"They ran away." Carbonado calmly stated.

"What?! You can't be serious!" Red Beryl shouted as their voice echoed through the school. Carbonado sighed.

"This is just great."

* * *

**A little bit later**

'_Damn Phos can be quite fast when they want to be. Even more impressive they manage that without bumping into someone and breaking. Probably more experience than skill there._' The black diamond thought as they were walking up the stairs of the school to another floor, still looking around for the green gem.

When Carbonado found Phos again, they were sitting on a bench talking to themselves. In the room were also Zircon and Yellow Diamond which the black diamond actually wanted to ask whether they could spare some time to teach him a little about swinging a sword, however the fact that Phos had been in Red Beryl's place in the first place like they did was confusing enough already when they were supposed to write that encyclopedia Kongo had assigned them with this morning. Quietly Carbonado snuck behind their friend.

"...Yeah. That's exactly how I will make Cinnabar my assistant. Then I'll finish that encyclopedia, make a great discovery, earn everyone's respect and then they will see that I have what it takes to fight alongside them. Yes, like that." Phosphophyllite said in a slightly creepy voice. They only would need to rub their hands together in a mischievous way and they might be mistaken for some villain plotting to take over the world. Which would not be much since all the land in the world was now below the sea after the six meteorites hit the planet and all that was left of the land was this island they inhabited according to Kongo.

Carbonado had an idea in that moment as they leaned up behind them, before bringing down both their hand on their shoulders lightly to not break them. "Dora!" They said rather loudly, making Phos jump up from their seat with a startled sound as the diamond put his hands away and laughed. "You know, talking to yourself like that is rather a sign of losing it." Carbonado managed to say.

"Uwah Carbonado! Don't do that!" The green gem said trying to calm themselves down with deep breathes.

"I should be the one telling you that for just bailing out of Red Beryl's place. They are still mad at you for running off with their stuff you know?" The diamond said. Phos laughed nervously at this as they spotted as gem that wanted to sneak away from them. "Anyway, what was that all..."

"Benito!" Phos shouted as the blue gem almost fell over. Phos went over to them ignoring Carbonado's "about..." before turning around and looking more puzzled than before.

"If I'm right your room is right next to that of Cinnabar. Please Show me the way!" The green gem pleaded the startled Benito.

'_Cinnabar? Can't say I have heard that name around here before._' Carbonado thought.

"What do you even want from them?" Benito asked, but complied and lead the two gems to the room. The door was broken and old. Most likely it had been like that for who knows how long. What Carbonado saw, made them gasp in shock as they took a step back. The room, while identical to all the other quarters of the gems, gave off a feeling of dread and danger. Puddles of a silvery liquid stained the ground and splatters were on the walls. A small bet of plants meant for decoration at the window was now brown and dead as a large puddle of the liquid was gathered near the bed. All in all, it was abandoned and an uneasy feeling crawled up Carbonado's back.

"Wh-What happened in there?" The diamond asked, sounding bewildered at the state the room was left in.

"It's because of Cinnabar's poison."

"Poison? There is such a thing as a poisonous gem?" Carbonado asked shocked. Benito nodded.

"I'm not surprised you have not heard of it before. Cinnabar has left the school a long time ago after all. Their body produces an infinite amount of that silvery liquid. On touch it kills animals and plants instantly. Also parts of us gems that are contaminated with that poison become stiff and unable to absorb light. They need to be chipped off and one would also lose the memories in those parts." Benito explained.

"That's one terrifying power." Carbonado mused. Their eyes widened a little in realization. '_Silver colored fluid, that is highly poisonous... could it be..._'

"Yes. Also in addition, they cannot control their poison. They left a long time ago. Maybe they left because they couldn't take it anymore." Benitoite said.

"Or could it be that you did something mean to my little assistant?" Phos said pointing at Benito with a deadpan look.

"Oi Phos!" Carbonado said, pulling the green gem away from the blue one. "Stop accusing people like that. I thought you were better than that." Benito only sighed, ignoring Carbonado's outburst.

"Give it up Phos." They said quietly, making both other gems look at Benito with a confused expression. "The poison is as normal to them as breathing and they know that they should keep their distance to not cause any problems. And to be honest..." Benito looked away at this part. "I feel uncomfortable around them." Phos and Carbonado couldn't help but look back into Cinnabar's room for a moment as Benito said that.

* * *

**Outside**

The two gems were walking away from the school when Phos explained everything to Carbonado on the run. The diamond however was quite skeptical about their friend's plan.

"Not that I don't like your plan, but why do you think Cinnabar, a gem neither of us has even met, would be willing to help a complete stranger?" Carbonado asked.

"Oh have a bit of faith. I'm sure when we tell them that she can have a much better job, they'll help us." Phos said.

"Sure, but first we got to find them, which might not be that easy when they stayed hidden from you throughout your 300 years on this island." Carbonado said. "Also why are you saying that they will help us? Isn't it you who needs help?" The Diamond asked.

"What? Don't you want to help me too?" Phos asked, faking shock. Carbonado's face became rather uncomfortable knowing too well what Phos was thinking and they were right. After seeing that Phos had not managed to write down anything at all, most likely due to the fact that Phos had no idea what an encyclopedia was in the first place, the diamond had the urge to help them. It was very possible after all. They had no occupation that would make them too busy to help them and Phos was their friend. They only hoped that the green gem wouldn't slack around then and let them do all the hard work.

"You're right. But first let's find them."

"Yosh! Cinnabar, master student Phos and assistant number one Carbonado are coming for you!" Phos said a little bit too enthusiastically.

'_Who called you master student?_' Carbonado thought sweatdropping. Further away Morganite felt a tickling feeling in their nose as they were incapable of sneezing.

Unfortunately, their search was a fruitless endeavor. The time slowly crawled forward as the two gems looked out for Cinnabar, but they didn't find Cinnabar. The sun began to set as Phos yawned loudly and stretched their arms.

"Phos, it's late already. Maybe we should go back and try tomorrow again." Carbonado called over to Phos, who stood closer to a cliff.

"Cinnabar, where are you? When you are not here being you perhaps in the woods or…"

"PHOS GET BACK!?" Carbonado's shout tore Phos out their mind as something grabbed them from behind and pulled them behind Carbonado only for them to crash into the ground, slightly cracking upon impact. Then Phos saw the lunarian sunspot, which menacingly floated in the evening sky and many incoming arrows, heading straight for the two of them.  
"Those cowards... Ambushing us like that..." Carbonado growled out. "**Crazy Di**..." Before they could finish what they were about to say, a wave of a silver colored liquid appeared in midair, blocking the arrows completely. "What the!" Carbonado shouted as they jumped backwards away from the liquid as they and Phos looked at the one protecting them.

A gem with shoulder long red hair had created the silver wall with but a wave of their arm. The liquid hit the ground, while the lunarians kept firing. The liquid poured out from Cinnabar's hands and feet in a manner as if it was alive or as if Cinnabar was showing how serious they were, before the gem formed another liquid shield to block the projectiles. This one was even bigger than the first one as it shielded a large area from the arrows.

"I already wondered you would be wandering around here in the middle of the evening. Of course it would be you two, three and a half and newbie diamond!" Cinnabar sounded rather angry and annoyed, understandable given their situation. Phos could do nothing but look in awe at Cinnabar holding the lunarians off, but Carbonado tensed up at the sight before them.

'_There is no doubt now. That poison that they produce is mercury._' Carbonado thought. '_Ugh! That doesn't matter now! I got to help them or else we all end up getting turned into lunarian trinkets. Like hell I'll let them do that!_' The diamond looked around for anything they could use to fight, however at the cliff there was only grass and dirt. '_Of all times for our luck to run out..._' The diamond cursed silently.

A large chunk of mercury separated from the shield and splashed against the ground. The grass it coated and around it wilted away within a second, killing all beings, that were too close to it.

"Dammit." Cinnabar muttered. "My breath kills the plants and the world around me... I don't want to destroy anymore. I don't want to be seen anymore. Not like that..." They mumbled to themselves as the lunarians kept attacking without rest. "I don't want to fight. I don't want to fight. I don't want to..." Then suddenly Cinnabar vomited a large amount of mercury with a painful shout.

"Cinnabar!" Carbonado and Phos shouted worried, but then the mercury rose up in from of several copies of Cinnabar themselves as lunarians descended on ropes onto the cliff from their sunspot. The army of mercury Cinnabars moved like a wave towards the lunarians, charging as their enemies through spears at them. The real Cinnabar however shot a jet of mercury out of their feet, launching them up into the air, before they threw a massive blanket of mercury over the sunspot.

The lunarians were crushed beneath the massive amount of mercury, which then fell into the ocean. The wave of mercury earlier now coated the entire cliff in the silver liquid as it had taken care of the attackers on the ground. Cinnabar then fell as they tried to grab onto the cliff, but the mercury made it slippery and caused them to fall down. Faster than Carbonado could look, Phos was up at the cliff and held out their clipboard to the red gem, uncaring that they were stained in the poison. Cinnabar grabbed the board, however Phos' brittle nature caused their arms to come clean off from their shoulders. Carbonado rushed over, but the red gem had already disappeared with Phos' arms and the board beneath the waves.

"Phos? Are you alright?" They asked, but Phos didn't react as they looked down into the waves below as they sat up.

"I didn't ask for help." Cinnabar said as they had climbed up the cliff again surprisingly fast. In the next moment, Phos suddenly lost balance and almost feel from the cliff as well when Carbonado grabbed them by the back of their collar and jumped off the spot flooded with mercury when they too noticed that they stained by the poison slightly, which somehow made their body feel heavier than usual. They also almost fell into the mercury soaked ground, when Cinnabar suddenly grabbed them by the collar too and pulled them away.

"What... was that?" Carbonado asked, looking at Cinnabar, when their arm suddenly broke off on the ground, almost making Carbonado jump slightly. Instead they looked shocked at Cinnabar.

"I'm the weakest of us 29. Hardness 2." Cinnabar said solemnly.

* * *

**Nighttime**

Later that evening, Carbonado had carried Phos back to the school after Cinnabar left and Morga and Goshe showed up. They were so nice to pick up their belongings as carried them as the diamond carried Phos. The doctor immediately began scrapping off parts from the two gems to get the poison out of them. Carbonado's hardness was being quite a troublesome obstacle as it had taken Rutile some force to chip the parts off. Afterwards, Phos' own operation was much faster. Now the two gems laid on their back on two tables facing the ceiling.

"Do you remember who I am?" Rutile asked them.

"Rutile." Carbonado replied.

"A quack." Phos said, earning a chuckle from the diamond.

'_At least they didn't lose their sense of humor, though angering Rutile is..._' They thought.

"Yare yare. It seems it's worse than I thought. Looks like I need to operate you two again to make sure." Rutile said as they took their chisel that they had used earlier and rose it up as if they were about to stab it into Phos, who quickly sat up and scrambled away.

"An excellent doctor!" Phos quickly said as Rutile relaxed and put her chisel away as Phos rubbed their hands with a smile. Now that the diamond looked at them he saw how the areas that were chipped off now revealed crystalline material beneath the white powder, but unlike a break through it was only on the surface. The mercury of Cinnabar had not soaked deep inside them apparently.

"Well that was the best I could do." The doctor then put the contaminated shards of Phos and Carbonado into two separated small pots to keep them for whatever reason. Most likely to not spread the Mercury contamination any further. "The area however is for now unusable. For a while, we won't be able to touch the water, plants and animals there."

"That was the first time something got chipped off from me." Phos said. "Sorry Carbonado. Because of me you got dragged into this." They said sadly.

"It's fine. I came along on my own will. You never asked me to help you. Also no matter what happened, I'd have given it my all to protect you back there. You're my friend, remember?" The diamond said.

"Did you forget anything?" Rutile then asked.

"I don't know yet. Though I won't forget today so easily." Phos said hugging their legs to their chest as they sat on the operation table, looking down. "Cinnabar didn't want to fight, yet they saved us."

"Yes that was very risky." The doctor said as Carbonado sat up.

"I got to admit that, but they were really strong. How come they don't live here in the school with everyone else?" The black diamond asked. "I'm sure that with them it would be much harder to abduct any of us." Rutile sighed.

"The truth is that Cinnabar is indeed very talented and smart. But due to their poison we have no idea what to do with them. So we banished them into the night." Rutile said, which surprised Carbonado quite a lot.

"Is that all we can do?" Phos asked.

"An important work is the best medicine for the question where our place in the world is. We cannot die, so we have to deal with problems until we manage to find a solution for them. But maybe you can find a place for them. Weren't you looking for a great discovery?" Rutile said as they came over with a brush and powder as they applied it on Phos' face to cover the chipped off areas.

"But how am I supposed to do that if even you and Kongo-Sensei couldn't think about something?" Phos asked.

Rutile chose to ignore their question and ask one themselves. "Where was Cinnabar this evening?"

"We were walking around the coastline to find Cinnabar." Carbonado mused loud as they looked at the ceiling.

"They suddenly appeared when I went up the cliff at the south of the Island." Phos said.

"The Hollow Cape?"

"Yes, there with the right timing." Phos confirmed.

"The Hollow Cape is a dangerous place. Not Long ago, Heliodor was abducted there by the lunarians. I can't imagine that they will stay there for long." Rutile said. After having fresh powder on them again, Rutile released the two gems from her corner as they went outside. Carbonado sat down as they looked at their reflection in the water. They could tell that the revelation of Cinnabar's condition was eating Phos up. They could tell by just looking at their solemn expression. Phos was about to leave when another voice rang through the air.

"Phos. Carbonado." The two gems in question turned around to saw another gem. The jellyfish that provided light in the middle of the night had first taken on Phos' green color, but now they bathed the area in all colors of the rainbow as diamond walked towards the two. They were a gem looking a lot like a teenage girl with shoulder long hair, which was actually colorless, but reflected the light in all different colors, making it look like a rainbow.

"Dia..." Phos said.

"I'm glad that you two are alright. You have to be more careful out there." Diamond said with a warm smile.

"Yeah." Phos said before heading to their quarters.

"Night Phos." Carbonado said as Phos disappeared behind a corner. Dia looked for a moment at the corner they had disappeared behind, then to Carbonado, who smiled slightly at her and nodded as if saying "It's alright" or "It's going to be alright, don't worry." The older diamond then said "Goodnight" to the younger one, turned around and headed back to their quarters as well. That left Carbonado alone, looking down at the pool of water before them. The jellyfish behind them couldn't generate black light so they went back to a warm orange.

His mind wandered back to what happened earlier. And they felt just like Phosphophyllite after what Rutile had told them. They wanted to help them to find a place they belonged.

Balling their hands into fists in silent anger, Carbonado cursed their own powerlessness in this situation before relaxing. Even they had no idea what Cinnabar could actually do. But they really wanted to help them.

"Such an existence…" Carbonado muttered to themselves as they looked up at the moons, shining down upon the world. "Sounds really lonely when even the moon has others around, doesn't it?" They said to no one in particular.

* * *

**On the next day**

Following the next day, Carbonado accompanied Phos again to help them to categorize the different plants and insects on the island. The entire day they spent with drawing the different plants on the Hollow Cape, going there despite Rutile's warning. While they both thought it was a stupid idea, there was something they had left to do at that place.

"What's this?" Phos brooded over a plant they had pulled out the ground. They only were a meter or so away from the mercury that covered the ground, yet it seemed to be fine as long as they didn't actually touch the liquid. Further away Carbonado stood Looking around in the air for the case another sunspot could appear out of nowhere. "I should write it down right away." They said as they began to write. That was when they didn't hear someone approach from behind.

"Hey." Phos gasped, causing Carbonado to look over and spot a familiar red haired gem with floating particles of silver liquid floating around them in the air.

"Cinnabar…" Phos said.

"Didn't you have enough?" Cinnabar asked, clearly referring to the mercury poisoning.

"This is my job! I didn't choose it myself. Also, what are you doing here? Helio was taken away here. It's dangerous, you know?" Phos replied. Cinnabar surprisingly stood there silent for a moment, before they replied.

"I know. And I..." They said confusing both Phos and Carbonado "And I'm waiting here for them to take me with them to the moon." The younger gems' eyes widened at this revelation. It was probably the first time that they encountered someone suicidal like that. "After all, they would find a use for me up there. I've been waiting for so long, but they never came." Cinnabar turned away at this. "But once you two showed up, they came. Must feel great to be desired even by our enemy."

For a moment no one spoke. No one moved. It was as if time stood still if it hadn't been for the wind blowing. Carbonado knew like every other gem that they couldn't feel temperature, but in that moment the wind felt like a chilling breeze, biting into their soul. Phos only looked down as their eyes twitched as if they were about to cry, but they were unable to as their bodies were only made out of crystal. They had no blood, no flesh or skin. Still in this moment it felt like the nonexistent heart in their chests was crushed.

"There are 2 species along the southern coastline." Cinnabar said, breaking the silence. "Three at the Twin Beach. One in the Plain of Interval. One on the White Hill. I don't know whether it is a great discovery, but there are some unidentified plants around here. Rutile came this morning to treat me. That's what you needed from me, wasn't it? Then don't get in the way anymore." Cinnabar then turned around to leave.

"WAIT!" Phos yelled, making Cinnabar stop. "I want you to help me." They said.

"I refuse." Cinnabar said coldly as they resumed walking away.

"Fine then. In that case, I'll find something that is more fun than those night patrols. Something only, you can do." Phos shouted after them, but they didn't stop as they walked along a path of dead plants, they must have walked a lot of times by now. "Also... DON'T SAY YOU WANT TO GO TO THE MOON! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Phos shouted, but Cinnabar didn't stop nor did they turn around. Carbonado walked up to Phos and put a hand on their shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll find something." They told their green friend. "Come. We got something great to do."

* * *

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Both Phosphophyllite and Carbonado thought about what Cinnabar could possibly be doing other than the night patrols. In the evening Phos was still sitting on a table with their body and face pressed against the table while having their arms crossed over the head. The thought of Cinnabar leaving didn't leave them alone for one second. Not even in their sleep, where they mumbled their name.

Carbonado looked at their sleeping friend for a moment, before walking outside. It was again a clear night sky they were looking at. They went over to one of the ponds again that housed only sea rose like plants and jellyfishes that unlike those they used to lighten up their School didn't produce any light.

For a while they simply sat there at the edge of the pond, their gaze wandered over the surface of the pond and their own reflection on it. The tranquility of the night was calming them down from the task ahead of them.

To find a job that would be more fun for Cinnabar to do.

Something only they could do.

They knew it was only born out of an act of desperation and fear to prevent Cinnabar to long for the day they would be taken to the moon. It made the black diamond chuckle a little. Phos really had bitten more off than they could chew there.

But Carbonado felt that Phos had done the right thing. Phos wanted to protect Cinnabar, to repay the debt of being saved by them and to not lose someone, who was just as lost in the world as they were. This feeling of loneliness was something that Cinnabar understood better than the other gems and even better than Carbonado. The black diamond had no job because they were not even a year old, but Cinnabar must have been like that for so long that it consumed them. Also Cinnabar was the same age as Dia, who was far older than Phos. The fact that gems couldn't die may sounded like a marvelous Blessing, but when the result was to end up like this when they couldn't find their place in the world it looked a lot more like a curse.

"Damn I guess I really won't ever get really used to that new eye color." Carbonado said as they looked at their eyes, poking them with their finger. They were made out of quartz and inserted them by Kongo after they had found them on that beach not that long ago. Therefore, unlike a human eye, the gems could simply touch their eyeballs like that. That however only made it stranger for the diamond.

"It looks and feels weird to be honest. Also how slender my arms and legs are now is kinda weird as well. Not to mention the other things missing." They said. Then the black diamond gazed down at the jellyfish in the pond. It reminded them alongside with the ocean about someone they had known. Someone who really liked another certain type of sea creature, though that someone had not looked like it at all. It brought melancholy and sadness into their soul as an old wound reopened with old memories resurfacing. And Carbonado knew that it was a wound that would not heal so easily. Maybe it would never truly heal. Not even with their ability.

Said ability manifested itself in form of a bubblegum colored, muscular humanoid being, floating behind them. It had heart shaped, silvered colored, metal ornaments on its body like a strange looking armor and a few spikes on the shoulders. Its blue eyes were directed at a jellyfish not far from Carbonado with a slight tear in its delicate bell-like body. How or why it was wounded was not known to them. The being crouched down next to Carbonado as its hand dipped into the water, creating a few ripples on the surface as it touched the wounded creature. A golden light shone from the jellyfish upon the strange being's touch and the wound closed completely, leaving the creature fully healed. The creature hovered for a moment in place as if it was showing gratefulness for the treatment of the wound or confusion over it being suddenly being healed as if nothing had happened, before swimming away. Carbonado smiled a little at this as the pink being disappeared in a flash and the diamond turned their eyes to the sky, which was full of stars that night accompanied by one large moons and a smaller one.

They never really were into stargazing or anything, but since coming here they had caught themselves staring up into the night sky quite often as it gave them some sort familiarity. That was because no matter how much the world would change, the stars and the constellations would outlive all that probably even in millennia. Except of the moons that now accompanied the largest one, they actually recognized the few constellations they actually knew. It brought a smile on their face to see at least them still being the same.

Moments like these seemed to ease the pain a little and give them a push forward as the gem that used to be Josuke Higashikata gazed into the beautiful night sky.

* * *

Carbonado (Black Diamond)

Chemical formula: C

Mohs hardness: 10

Luster: Cubic - Adamantine

Toughest form of of natural diamond

Stand User: Carbonado (Black Diamond)/Josuke Higashikata

Stand Name: Crazy Diamond

* * *

**Thanks for reading. This project has been in my head spooking around ever since watching Houseki no Kuni as I liked the anime adaptation a lot and by far is among one of the best I have seen so far. The series actually moved me, which is not a small feat, but it depends of course on the show and the viewer.**

**Anyway, this story is so far only a oneshot, because I simply couldn't write the plot down any further than this without making some critical errors. Also in that regard, I apologize if I was too OOC for your liking or if it offended you in any way.**

**However, if you want me to, I could extend it further into a whole story. It would take a lot of time to write it, plan the plot and so on, but what actual story project doesn't?**

**And let us be honest here, it would be nice to to see what happens if Bort clashes with Josuke, since their personalities are so different. Especially when the former of the black diamonds insults the latter's hairstyle.**

**So what do you think? Write your thoughts into the reviews or write me a PM. Constructive critism is always welcome as usually.**

**See you next time and have a nice day X3**


	2. Trailer

_Play Houseki no Kuni Battle Theme_

The black screen slowly brigthens up before it shows the wide grasslands of the island, before changing to the swamps and the coast, before finally going to the school.

**The Land of the Lustrous.**

The scenery changes to a group of gems in white pajamas, laying in a room covered with white blankets when Yellow Diamond opens their eye.

**Gems.**

The scene changes to Diamond facing the lunarians, before the scene swaps to Kongo talking to Phos.

"In large numbers their hunters descend to capture us. And we are only 29." Kongo said.

**Against impossible odds… day by day...**

The scene changes to blades clashing with one another as Josuke fights Zircon, while Rutile and Yellow watch them, before Josuke is thrown backwards by the more experienced Zircon.

"Come on. You need to be faster than that. Hora!" Zircon said.

"They are getting cocky again." Rutile said with a blank face.

"Yes they are…" Yellow said with an equally blank face.

The scene changes to Josuke walking behind Neptunite with Benitoite.

"Keep your eyes open. One moment of not being aware of your environment can mean the end?" Neptunite says as they walk.

"Are they always like that?" Josuke asked Benitoite.

"Pretty much." They whisper back, before both of them jump a little as they see Neptunite having turned towards them with a frown and crossed arms.

"I can hear both of you."

Ventoricus looming over Phos in her snail form.

The screen goes dark before she swallows Phos, but then it fades up again to another scene.

"Sorry. We scouts always have our eyes in the skies. Why don't you ask Cinnabar?" Goshenite suggested. Phos looked at them with wide eyes.

"Cinnabar?"

**And yet...**

_Play Phos and Cinnabar_

Cinnabar standing at the hollow cape in the night as they cried tears made out of mercury.

"I don't want to... I don't want to be seen like this anymore." Cinnabar said to themselves.

**Doubt...**

The scenery changes to Phos laying on the table with their head.

"I don't want that you to leave." Phos muttered as they thought about Cinnabar the scene changes to Phos and Antarticite walking through the deep snow.

"Keep going and don't fall behind. Go as far as you can and then more." Antarcticite said, without even turning to Phos.

**Fear…**

The scene shows how Cinnabar falls off the cliff as they reach out for the notepad in Phos' hands. It changes to a scene where Phos, Yellow and Rutile are gathered before Kongou.

"Why do you wish to fight despite you not being qualified?" Their sensei asked Phos.

"Because you have a very special place in my heart." The green haired gem replied, earning wide eyes from not only Kongou, but also Rutile and Yellow as well.

The scene changes to Phos and Josuke sitting next to one another looking at a pond.

"I still can't do much." Phos sighs with their head on their knees of their new Agate legs, when Josuke puts a Hand on their shoulder.

"I think you are really _great_." Josuke said.

**Struggle…**

Diamond sitting in her room on her bed.

"A diamond that can't fight isn't a real diamond you know?" They told Phos.

The scene suddenly changes to Bort leaning over Diamond's broken body after their battle with Shiro.

"Idiot." Bort says Closing their eyes, touching the side of Dia's face.

**But… no matter what...**

"Phos…" Amethyst 84 began.

"Run away…" Finished Amethyst 33 before they were shattered by the flower like lunarian.

Phos being frozen in shock and fear as the Amethyst twins scream in fear as they are broken even more in brutal fashion.

The scene changes to Josuke walking through the school as he walks away from Euclase and Jade.

"If they keep doing this…" Euclase began.

"They'll only end up getting hurt. I know. But perhaps that is the most remarkable and best trait that Carbonado has." Jade concluded.

**Don't stop…**

"I'll smash your worries apart alongside you." Bort says raising their sword to strike Phos.

"I've been working on them for longer than I can remember. They are the reason why I am such a good doctor." Rutile told Josuke as he looked down on Padparadscha's unconscious form.

**Don't break…**

Phos watching in horror as Antarcticite breaks, but the alloy preventing them to scream.

"Take care of the winter for me." Antarcticite says as they break.

Bort pulling off Dia's glove, revealing her broken arm.

"You have changed." Antarcticite said as they looked at the golden cube with Phos inside, while being badly injured after their fight with the lunarians. They are missing a foot and an arm while many large cracks run across their body as they look at .

Zircon breaks as Yellow looks shocked at their partner shattering after being hit by lunarian arrows.

Josuke is seen badly injured, missing an arm and a large crack running across his face.

Phos is seen standing at the snowy coastline, barely keeping themselves on their legs as large cracks are visible all over their body with golden alloy leaking out of them like blood as they seemed to cry golden tears.

**Don't forget…**

"I'll find something for you. Something more fun than the night patrols. Something only, you can do."

Cinnabar said nothing and just kept walking.

The scene changes as Josuke stood at the cliff with Cinnabar.

"We told you we would find something for you, so the only way for us to go forward is to do just that. Aand I'm not someone who goes back on my word." Josuke told Cinnabar.

**Don't cave in… Don't give up...**

Phos being found by Cinnabar at the shore.

"I'll try harder next time." Phos said as they looked up to Cinnabar.

"Why are you going such lengths for them?" Kongou asked Josuke, who clenched his hands into fists and hung his head down. A shadow covered his eyes, making his expression unreadable.

"Even if there is even less than 1% of saving them" He says as he Looks up with a look full of determination. "The only possible thing for me to do is to save them."

**And…**

**Stand proud.**

On top of a hill stood Josuke when suddenly **Crazy Diamond** appeared behind him.

Josuke: Let's make this _great_!

**DORA!**

The stand unleashed a flurry of punches as it deflected the arrows shot by lunarians at Josuke.

**A bond that will be tested.**

**Crazy Diamond** hits a lunarian in the face with a **DORA!**

"Are you just going to pretend as if nothing happened?" Phos asked Josuke in an angry tone as the grabbed their friend by the collar.

"Phos, watch out!" Josuke shouted at Phos as he ran towards them.

**A fate that trancends time.**

"Next you'll say something like…" Josuke put a hand on his chin as he thought about something.

"You make our world beautiful." Aechmea said completely neutral in his tone.

"Sensei what are humans?" Yellow asked.

"You are dismissed." Kongo quickly dodged the question.

"This is…" Josuke said shocked.

"JOJO!"

"I have waited a long time for someone like you to appear."

**And a promise that needs to be kept.**

"Phos!" Josuke shouts as he stood there panting as he looked at a gem in the distance with golden arms, but long blue hair on their head as they turned around. "Is that really you?" The blue haired gem didn't reply immediately as they both simply looked at one another.

* * *

_Play Diamond is Unbreakable Main Theme_

Josuke pulls out a comb to get his pompadour in form, before putting it away and **Crazy Diamond** appears.

**DORARARARARARA! **

The stand throws a flurry of punches at the screen at something offscreen as it breaks and mint green shards fly through the air, before they are engulfed by an golden aura and fly back as they rearrange themselves into the first part of the title. Then a second row of words appears below in the same manner most stands materialize.

Land of the Lustrous: Adamant Resolve

_Stop playing Diamond is Unbreakable Main Theme_

* * *

"Do you know who I am?" Rutile asked.

"A quack." Phos answered as Josuke chuckled at Phos' response.

"Yare yare. Looks like it's worse than I thought. I better chip that off immediately." Rutile said as they stood up and raised their Pestel like a dagger to ram it inside Phos' body.

"A great doctor!" Phos quickly corrected themselves.

No official release date yet

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry to say this, but because of all my real life issues I don't know exactly when I will get down to write this as a full story down. Not to mention that I yet have to read the manga that far and all. Because of that there was the trailer.**

**And now to show you in which direction this story is NOT goingto go, here a little bonus. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Cinnabar! The power of their stand **The World** is time! Their stand has the power to stop-!"

"**ZA WARUDO**!"

Cinnabar had no idea what this sudden shout meant, until they saw what had happened. From one moment to the next, Phos was apparently hit by some kind of force, shattering them into shards of green crystals, while the gold alloy was splattered across the ground. Arms, legs and torso were mostly destroyed leaving Phos with only their head, shoulders and a stump of an arm somewhat conscious.

And then there was another person that stood right between Phos and them. Spiked up hair in a shade of light green which almost looked yellow. A wine red suit and an arrogant smile on their face. They knew exactly who that was. However, their eyes were trained on their broken friend.

"P-Phos!?" Cinnabar exclaimed, but dared not to move when the peppermint green gem stopped them.

"D-Don't! Run away C-Cinnabar! Keep your distance… You a-are no match for them-" Phos tried to reach out with their broken arm to the red haired gem, when a foot stomping on their head, shattering them into shards, cut them short. More alloy splattered across the ground, staining it golden in color.

"What an annoying pest." The other person said nonchalantly, making Cinnabar even more angry. Their gaze fell on them and despite the feeling of danger coursing through the air like blood through veins, Cinnabar didn't step back. "I have already dealt with your friend Antarctacite as well." They said adding fuel to the fire in Cinnabar's heart. "That bastard son of Joseph Joestar must be hiding somewhere as well, but it doesn't matter." They said before pointing at the red haired gem. "You are next, Cinnabar!"

Clenching their fists in anger, Cinnabar walked towards their enemy. "You bastard. DIOpsite!"

"Oh? You are approaching me? Despite your much lower hardness that is even inferior to that of your friend Phosphopyllite, you dare to stand up against me, DIO? Even though Phosphophyllite told you about the ability of my stand **The World** like some student scribbling down the last answers to their test before the chime rings, they have been shattered so easily just in attempt to do so. Your mercury might be a fearsome weapon indeed for other inferior lifeforms, however before me, DIO, and **The World** it is powerless. Your poison is useless, useless, useless, USELESS! What gives you the idea that you, the weakest gem, could stand a chance against me, DIO?"

"I can't crush you into powder without getting closer." Cinnabar retorted coldly, ignoring Dio's taunt completely as their mercury wriggled around them as if it had a mind on its own.

"Oh ho! Then come as close as you like." Dio smiled as he as well began approaching Cinnabar.

ドドドドドドドドドドドドドドド


	3. Chibi Omake

**Disclaimer I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, Houseki no Kuni and none of the used songs, Soundtracks or OSTs used. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Chibi Omake/Announcement for 2020

_Play JoJos Bizarre Adventures: Diamond is Unbreakable OST: Peaceful Street Corner_

It was a rather quiet day on the island the gems called their home. The sun was high in the sky, but white clouds drifted over the only land in this world, blocking the sunlight from reaching the ground. A soft breeze made the blades of grass sway in the wind like waves on the sea. On this day Phos and Carbonado were on the beach. Not to go swimming of course as despite looking like humans gems were not exactly able to swim and would rather sink like stones.

No, their business was something completely different. Though the task ahead was still as tiresome as teaching a gem to swim. The two walked in silence as their eyes scanned the beach for the objective of their assignment. The sound of the sand shifting beneath their feet and the waves crashing against the shore were the only noises around them until Phos couldn't take it anymore.

"GAH! Why do I only get such boring assignments?" They shouted throwing their arms in the air. "I wanna do something cool like fighting!" The peppermint-colored gem flayed their arms around in a tantrum. Carbonado actually had to dodge their fellow gem's arms from hitting them or worse their hair. Even as a gem, it takes some time to make a pompadour in the morning.

"Now, now Phos. Sensei at least gave us some assignment aside from the usual things. Also we both have seen how you were with Goshe's sword." The black diamond pointed out. Phos' body stopped all together at this, while Carbonado kept going, before hearing someone laugh.

"We sure have." Said None other than Morganite, who alongside Goshenite was Standing further away from the water where the grasslands meet the beach, while Shooting Phos a smirk. The green gem immediately pouted and marched up to their pink fellow angrily as they were about to lash out at them. "Yo Carbonado." They simply ignored the green gem as they walked past them. "You here to look after the new newbie." They asked while Phos was shaking in rage as Morga was still ignoring them.

"Yeah you could say that..." Carbonado's voice trailed off as Phos was restrained by Goshenite as the green gem was desperately trying to free themselves from the white one's grasp and reach out to the pink one to give them hell. Muffled shouts didn't really carried their intended messages through Goshe's hands though. "Speaking of new, is there anything we Need to know about this new gem?" The diamond asked, making Morga and Goshe think.

"Not really. They seem rather lively though." Morganite said, before turning around. "Alright then Goshe, let's get back to work." They said before running off.

"Sorry about that. We'll see you at the School." Goshenite said quickly before they let go of Phos and followed their Partner. The green gem fell unprepared to the ground, but luckily didn't break as they quickly got back to their feet and turned to leaving gems.

"I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS MORGA!" Phosphophyllite shouted after them, before they let their shoulders and arms hang down. "This is so unfair."

"It can't be too bad. Oh wait…" A realization hit the Diamond. "Where is the new gem?" The two looked around them but other than sand and water Nothing was in sight.

SPLASH

Suddenly a gem with bright red hair and a white cross-shaped mark appeared jumping out of the ocean like a dolphin and landing on the white sand beach with their feet, before striking a pose holding a peace sign next to their eyes while winking. Parts of their white powder were washed away from the sea water, revealing more of the blood red gem's surface and thus made them sparkle a bit more than gems usually did as the white powder didn't reflect the light so much.

"Hello hello~ It's me!" They said with a high pitched voice. "What have you forgotten me? It's me, Aja-chan!" The new gem said happily. They were dressed in the same uniform as all other gems, but their height was closer to that of a pre-teen child of maybe 10 or 11 years of age. However, they were only met with silence for a moment with the only noise being made by the waves crashing against the shore and the water dripping from Aja's clothes onto the sand.

"Who are you again?" Carbonado and Phos ask with deadpan faces, making Aja-chan turn white like a ghost as it felt like their heart had been split in two. Phos actually swore they heard something crack in that moment. Shacking out of their stupor like they shook their head, the small gem struck another pose. This time standing with one leg before the other, the right arm hanging loosly behind them, while they put their left hand before their face with all fingers spread out as if trying to conceal it.

"Mhm! It has been a quite a few millennia, so allow me to introduce myself once more. I am Aja-chan, but before I was known as the Red Stone of Aja." The red gem introduced themselves. Once more Phos and Carbonado were left not really knowing much more than this new gem was calling themselves Aja-chan.

**The Red Stone of Aja. A perfect gem known to have been in the possession of an ancient Roman emperor and passed down onto the leaders of Hamon users many thousands of years ago. Kars, the last of the pillar men, had used the gem to become the Ultimate Lifeform and as obtained such ultimate power. However, in his last fight with Josuke's father, Joseph Joestar, the stone fell from the high atmosphere of Earth, where it didn't burn down upon reentering Earth's atmosphere, but instead landed in the ocean and later beneath the planet's crust through tectonics. **

**Over the many years since that fateful day, the Red Stone of Aja has met conditions, which allowed it to grow in size underground. Eventually, it rose back to the surface as a humanoid gem!**

"Well? Surprised to see me again, aren't you?" Aya said as Phos and Carbonado stood there deadpanning at the young gem, who was apparently more talking to themselves than the two other gems.

"Do you think they are alright?" Phos whispered to the stand user.

"To be honest, I got no idea." The black diamond responded as the gem that looked like a small pre-teen girl kept talking.

"Do not worry about the author. He's just busy and doesn't know when he will put the second chapter to this story down."

**Aja… would you mind to not tell them those details… please?**

"It's Aja-chan! And how are they supposed to know when the next chapter comes out when they don't know how much you got to do?" The perfect red gem raged, flaying around their short arms like a child throwing a tantrum.

'_Why do I feel like I'm lookng at a miniature version of Alexandrite?_' Phos thought, completely forgetting that they had just been like that on their way here.

**I don't know… There was a time before constant communication was possible and people at least waited as long as at the end of the teaser the words "Coming soon." followed, you know?**

"But that's lame! People want to read the real story and not just one-shots and promising trailers!" Aja-chan said.

"You think you can fix them Carbonado?" The green gem asked, surprising the last pompadour wearing person on the planet.

"What? They don't look damaged at all though."

"But weren't you learning from Rutile back then?" Phos asked.

"Ah yes that. But I can only do that much and they aren't hurt at all." Carbonado smiled sheepishly. Then the clouds parted and the sun came out as Aja started to glow. Immediately an expression of fear and surprise etched itself into the faces of Phosphophylitte and Carbonado as the glow became a much brighter shine. They didn't know what it was, but they both had a really bad feeling about this.

**Uh… Aja-chan? You maybe should not look at the island, because… you know…**

"Huh? What do you mean?" The red gem asked as they turned around.

**キラキラ** SHINE

**ゴッ**! BURST

**ドオオン** BOOM!

In that moment, the light of unloaded itself in a laser-like beam from the gem's cross-shaped mark on their forehead as it sailed through the air and nearly hit Carbonado and Phos who just managed to dodge in time. The cliff with Cinnabar's cave however was no that lucky as a large portion of the rock was sent flying following the blast and crashed into the ocean.

Luckily a slightly cracked Cinnabar peeked out of the rubble in the distance, looking rather shaken at Aja-chan alongside Carbonado and Phos nearby.

"We need to make them a hat or something." Carbonado said. Phos nodded. Aja-chan on the other hand looked rather depressed. However, their face became one of true terror as they felt a large shadow looming over them. Slowly turning around, they saw who it was.

**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ** Rumble

Standing there unmoving like a statue was none other than Kongo-sensei, accompanied by Jade and Euclase. His scowl and piercing eyes made him look all the more menacingly. Aja-chan tried to form words, but Kongo's presence was simply too much to bear.

**I'll be going then. It was nice to have known you. Don't worry. Alongside all who gave their lives for the previous JoJos, I will remember you. If you see Joseph in Heaven tell him that Josuke is still down here, will you? **

"Author-san, you traitor!" Aja screamed out as they wanted to run away only for Kongo's hand holding them firmly in place. They were not actually grabbing them, but the fact that he put a hand on their small shoulders seemed already to weight them down as if a mountain had been dropped on them.

"What were you thinking?" He began. The green haired gem behind Kongo stirred at this.

"HERE IT COMES!" Jade screamed, before they quickly put some distance between themselves and Kongou.

"RUN AWAY, PHOS!" Carbonado shouted, urging the peppermint-green gem to move as far away from Kongou-sensei as possible.

"You… COMPLETE FOOL!" Kongou's voice alone sent a shockwave across the ocean, temporarily blowing the water away from the shore.

At the same time Phos felt themselves crack a bit further away, but not break.

Cinnabar watched from afar on the verge of breaking how Aja, withstood Sensei's outburst, but squirm in his hands as he pinched her cheeks. They were a little bit envious at that as couldn't really touch nor be touched by anyone due to their low hardness and their poison, though they'd never openly admit that.

Carbonado used **Crazy Diamond** to fix Phos and Cinnabar without them noticing. Phos was delusional for about 3 seconds that their durability had increased over the 300 years of their life only to break when they tripped over a rock. Carbonado had to carry them back afterwards alongside Jade and Euclase.

And the Red Stone of Aja was carried back to the school under Kongo's arm. They tried to break free, but it was to no avail, causing them to stop and let Kongo just carry them back to the school. Eventually, they stopped thinking.

_Stop playing Peaceful Street Corner_

* * *

**Yup and that's the last piece of work for 2019. Like mentioned in the conversation between me and Aja-chan, I still don't know when I'll get around to write down the entire series. It's a fairly big project after all and Houseki no Kuni/Land of the Lustrous is not completed yet.**

**For now the story date is settled for Fall 2020.**

**Oh and Aja-chan will be featured in the omakes of the individual chapters for the fun of it to mess a little around with the other gems. If Rutile and Kongo thought Phos was bad enough to keep an eye on, try a gem that literally turns light into a laser potent enough to cut through a volcano and make it erupt when powered with a powerful enough source like Kars' hamon. I may as well put other Jojo characters into the omakes for the sake of it, but nothing is decided yet.**

**Aja: And so- (begins to shine brightly)**

**Don Orbit: Oh no! (explodes as the laser causes a giant firework like explosion)**

**Aja: Happy New Year! **


End file.
